The invention concerns a knee prosthesis with a tibial implant that has concave or planar condylar bearing surfaces.
Tibial implants of this type are well known by use. They are sometimes used in conjunction with femoral implants, which have a medial condylar component and a lateral condylar component corresponding to the bearing surfaces of the tibial implant.